1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled exercise devices. In particular, it relates to a wheeled exercise device capable of adjustable resistance and locomotion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled exercise devices are known for use in exercising different muscle groups of the upper body and torso in a prone position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,866, to Mattox discloses a wheeled exercise device which employs a central wheel rotatably mounted on an axle. A pair of handgrips is telescopically mounted on the axle ends. A length of elastic tubing is telescopically connected mounted to the opposite ends of the axle. A pair of foot pads is adjustably mounted on the elastic tubing. The pads may be moved to different points along the length of the tubing to accommodate users of different size and strength. The user kneels or stands on the pads, grips the hand grips, and rolls the wheel and axle forward, away from, the pads until the user is in the prone position. Thereafter, the user rolls the axle wand wheel backward, until the starting position is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,476 to Wang et. al. describes a physical exercising apparatus which includes a first transverse frame bar having a longitudinal center through hole, a second transverse frame bar, two wheels respectively mounted on wheel holders for supporting the second transverse frame bar on the floor, and a single elastic cord member inserted through the longitudinal center through hole on the first transverse frame bar and connected between the wheel holders for stretching by the user when the user holds the first transverse frame bar in place and moves the second transverse frame bar relative to the first transverse frame bar.
While the foregoing exercise devices offer some utility, the devices are limited in use for outward extension of the handle portion against the resistance of the elastic tubing. Thus, such devices are limited in capability for use in exercising the muscle groups of the lower torso and legs and aerobic conditioning. In addition, such devices are mostly incapable of achieving high degrees of resistance. Thus, what is needed is an exercise apparatus which uses a pair of wheeled straight axle members connected at the opposite ends thereof by one or more resistance bands so that when exercising in the prone position the user is capable of exercising both the upper and lower muscle groups and enhancing aerobic conditioning. The present invention satisfies these needs.